


Entwined with you

by kalika_999



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Feelings, Grinding, HYDRA Husbands, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: As much as Brock pretended he didn’t know how he always ended up at his house, it was nice he could rely on him to make things better.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Entwined with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quillingyousoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillingyousoftly/gifts), [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> For Ines and Logan who always allow me to prattle on over my AU about a young 17 year old Brock setting his sights on his handsome new neighbour, Jack. One day I'll write more than 1k and post it. One day.
> 
> So while Brock is legal, he's still 17 and Jack is still 29 and I know some people don't jive with that so here's your author's warning that that's what's up and if it's not something you're into, probably best to close the fic. ;)
> 
> Written for the 'Age Difference' square for my MCU Kink Bingo card.

There was an uneasiness. That much was clear when Brock blinked open his eyes and was met with the darkness of Jack’s tiny but comfortable bedroom. That encroaching uneasiness lingered, he realized, not only because he was sleeping somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be, but also because of Jack’s absence and Brock pulled the blanket a little closer around him.

On nights like these, the nights Brock showed up out of practically nowhere which seemed to be what Jack’s face said, he’d get to sleep next to him and share the bed and usually he tried not to make it a habit for both their sakes. Jack would always lecture him for being out in the cold and they’d share body heat and as much as Brock pretended he didn’t know how he always ended up at his house, it was nice he could rely on him to make things better. 

Brock laid still and tried not to think about the reasons he had before he’d be here and instead wondered where Jack went. He weighed his options, staying warm in bed and not worrying about it versus getting up, but decided he was too curious to not care. 

He crept into the living room and wished he’d kept his socks on as he made his way through the kitchen to get there, polished wood holding all the cold from the night. The couch squeaked a little as he barely made out Jack’s shadow moving off of it to stand.

“Brock? What are you doing awake?”

Brock squinted at him. “I was about to ask you the same thing. Why ya sittin’ in the dark like that?” 

There was a sigh, light slippered footsteps across carpet, and then the lamp at the corner of the room was switched on. It cast an ugly, yellow glow onto everything and Jack looked tired against its unflattering shade. Brock frowned when he remained silent and asked again.

“Ya didn’t answer my question. Why ya sittin’ ‘ere in the dark?”

Jack sighed heavier than Brock had ever heard him and sat back down, running his hand through his strangely unruly hair.

“You know we can’t keep doing this.”

And all at once, Brock’s stomach dropped and he crossed his arms, suddenly feeling like the walls were closing in tighter around him. “Ya say this every single time and it still happens, right?”

Jack cleared his throat, bowing his head. “Yeah, I know.”

That really didn’t make Brock feel better, he just wanted to say it but he must have looked heartbroken because Jack was Jack and he wasn’t just some dick trying to get something. He was actually a good guy and suddenly trying to smile, even if it looked more like a grimace. “I have to keep saying it so I feel like I’m not fucking your life up every single time after it happens this way.”

“I hate when you say it though.” Brock said dejectedly.

“I know, I’m sorry.” There was a pause filled with all of the bitterness in the room, before Jack lifted his head to look at him. “What are you doing awake anyway? Now it’s your turn and you have school in- “ 

Brock rolled his eyes. “I was lookin’ fer you, idiot. Ya know how I get if ya leave the bed.”

Jack’s expression softened and he beckoned Brock closer until he was standing between his legs, admittedly thankful for the warmth.

“Hey, I’m sorry. You know I am, this is all just difficult for me to deal with sometimes. I keep thinking we’re asking for trouble but I can’t..” Jack sighed, and Brock studied him. Watched him as he reached out and wrapped a large hand around his wrist, fitting so perfectly. “You’re important to me, I can’t change it.”

“Yer important to me too, Jack. I don’t jus hit on every neighbor on the block or shit like that.”

“I know you don’t.”

He lightly shoved at Jack’s shoulder with his free hand, glad that Jack believed that. Maybe he’d flirt here or there, it was natural and fun as hell. But Jack, when Brock laid eyes on him moving in, wearing his stupid crisp white dress shirt and ugly beige trousers, there was something else about him that made Brock want to know everything. 

“So stop actin’ like someone died, old man.”

Jack grinned and the shiver that ran down Brock’s spine had nothing to do with feeling cold, especially when Jack put his hand on the back of Brock’s neck and pulled him in closer. “I’m technically not that old.”

“And yet ‘ere you are, actin’ like bein’ thirty is a death sentence.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I have a few months before I’m thirty.”

“And I’ll be graduatin’. We should take a road trip together, yeah?”

“Maybe.” Jack shrugged, staring up at him. “What about college?”

Brock shrugged. To be honest, college was the farthest thing from his mind. He didn’t even have money for it. Plans were to take up construction work after he did one of those cheap hostel types of vacations and that was that. Well before Jack had come along, now he wasn’t sure what he wanted.

“I could try a road trip.” Jack agreed, cutting into his thoughts and Brock couldn’t help but feel giddy. 

Lately all he wanted to do were things they could do together, even when Jack came home late from work and all he wanted was sit on the couch to watch some old boring black and white movie.

“I like doing everything with you too.”

Brock paused, realizing he’d said that last thought out loud, leaning in to pick up where they left off and comforted by Jack’s hand fitting against his skin, moulding always so nicely. 

Jack’s mouth was hot against his and he couldn’t help but feel his face grow warm as teeth playfully nipped and then there was a swipe of a tongue across his lips. Jack’s hand slid up to the base of his skull to bring him closer to deepen the kiss and Brock softly groaned.

This was one of his favorite things about kissing Jack after they’d gotten to this point in time, when he’d finally given in to feelings instead of resisting, how unrelenting and passionate he was, how he used his strength over Brock to bring him pleasure. He felt so warm with Jack’s palm traveling down his back, leaving a heated trail along his clothing, and those lips stayed pressed to his own. He opened his mouth to allow Jack’s tongue access, a fire igniting in his belly and quickly his own hands were working on their own to pull at the waistband of Jack’s flannel pajamas impatiently despite them being tied tightly and not registering it at the moment. 

“Hey, easy. Can’t you ever let me take things slow with you?” Jack admonished between short kisses against his lips before guiding Brock to sit on his thighs. Brock felt like his skin was on feverish, an arm draping across broad shoulders and letting himself be pulled in closer since it meant Jack’s hands would roam as he let himself get carried away.

He was panting from those long, lingering kisses and sucked marks against his neck by the time Jack crept his hand up Brock’s baggy, worn sweater. He felt that chill touch his skin the more the material rode up and Brock would have said something about it, but his tongue was coaxing Jack’s into his mouth and smart remarks had completely slipped his mind just as Jack’s hands slid across his ribs until thumbs traced over hard hardening nipples.

“God, you drive me crazy.” Jack whispered hotly against his mouth and yeah, Brock could  _ feel _ exactly what he meant, making a small noise as he rocked against him. 

He squirmed, trying to keep quiet when Jack pinched his nipples and his skin felt so hot and inflamed. Jack didn’t always touch him like this but when he did, Brock was always surprised at how sensitive he got, and the longer it went on the harder he became. His lips felt so bruised and swollen, chest aching a little. 

“ _Jack_.” He gasped.  _ Begged _ because there was so much he could endure when before he was so used to being with others who just wanted to be quick about everything. The heat from Jack hard underneath him was making him figit for more, wondering how Jack could just sit there and do nothing about his own needs.

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before he relented and reached a hand down the front of Brock’s sweats to wrap a hand around his cock. Brock shivered and buried his face into the shoulder awaiting before him, willing himself to stay quiet as they always had to because of the neighbors, Jack working him with long, careful strokes that made Brock’s thighs shake. He was closer than he had realized and bit down on Jack’s shirt to muffle the groan he made when Jack pressed his thumb against the slit of Brock’s aching cock and he came before he had a chance to tell Jack to ease up. 

It was a long, drawn out orgasm, and Jack kept pumping him through it, until he was soft and sensitive, Brock’s lips parted as he panted into Jack’s shirt and his mouth had gone completely dry. 

_ “Moj Kochany.” _ Jack whispered affectionately in his ear, which made Brock suddenly feel so shy and exposed. He pulled at the drawstring of Jack’s sweats and tugged them to unravel so Jack could pull his own cock out. From there they had an easy route of things, Jack palming Brock’s pants down so his ass was completely exposed to the cool air. 

He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and let his eyes close as two hands gripped his cheeks and pulled him in chest to chest; and then he was losing himself to the sensation of Jack’s cock, slick with precum, sliding in between his cheeks and the lewd things Jack whispered in his ear the further gone he was. 

Sometimes he’d ask Jack to fuck him, assuring him he was still loose and easy from earlier in the night, but Jack wouldn’t always want to. Too worried about if Brock was too sensitive, or saying he was just as happy like this. Brock had never heard someone be happy just rubbing against him, but he let Jack do as he liked, arching _ just  _ right so he’d get to feel the head of his cock catch the rim a little just before sliding past. He always teased Jack as much as he could, getting him to shudder under him in that way he did, sounding so vulnerable and earnest, like he was dying because of him.

“Fuck, Brock. You keep doing that and I’m going to- “ 

Brock’s face always flushed to Jack’s admissions, be it lewd when they’d fuck, or when they’d be sweet while cuddling on the couch, no matter what they were, the confessions were always honest. And for Brock always overwhelming, especially when it had all started out at first like a little game. There was no doubt now, it was something else entirely. Right now as Jack was grinding his big dick of his against his ass all Brock could do was hold on, his fingers gripping tight to the fabric of Jack’s shirt and ducking his face against his neck. 

“Jesus, Jack.” He ground out as Jack’s little panting noises began to ramp up, a sure sign he was getting close. Brock still wished he’d gotten a chance to ride him again, but there was always later, like in the morning when Jack was still asleep and he wanted to wake him up in a fun way. “I wish I hadn’t cum so fast, got me still thinkin’ about earlier the way ya fucked me so- ”

And Jack came. Cum shooting off between his cheeks and along his lower back like he was being branded over and over again. Brock couldn’t help moaning along with Jack, searching for his mouth to steal a kiss. 

“Well that was..” Jack mumbled against their lips, a little dazed and still trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah.” Brock agreed, pressed tight to Jack now that he was feeling a little chilly after all that. “M’gettin’ cold.”

Jack chuckled, tugging Brock’s sweats back up. “Come on, let's go take a quick shower.” He paused as his gaze went downward between them. “I’m  _ definitely _ too old to have the refractory period you’ve been blessed with, but I think we can work something out.”

Brock groaned, dropping his head against Jack’s shoulder with a frown. Shower blow jobs were tempting, but he was feeling exceptionally lazy tonight, ignoring the implications of what he was about to whine about. “Can’t we jus skip the shower and get into bed instead? I don’t even care about what’s happenin’ downstairs right now, I jus wanna sleep.”

“That’s gross.” Jack chided, but was smiling. “And you’re not getting back into bed like that, you’ll complain in the morning.”

Sitting up a little, Brock gave him a _look_ , and at least Jack had the decency to partially seem sheepish over his comment considering there weren’t any proclamations for showers after sex the last time.

“Fine, we’ll go ‘ave a shower, but gimmie a few minutes first.” Brock mumbled. “I wanna stay ‘ere a second.”

He settled against Jack’s lap, seating himself sideways as he savored body heat; Jack’s arms came around him and soon a soft kiss was pressed into his hair. He could fall asleep like this, and he had before, but right then he just wanted to feel the beat of Jack’s heart against him. Hope it never left. 

“I know m’a hassle.” Brock muttered softly, ducking his head under Jack’s chin, the admission making him feel extra small. “I know I turned all your shit upside down, I know me bein’ ‘ere still freaks the hell outta ya no matter what yer feelin’, no matter if there’s no laws we’re breakin.” He knew Jack was about to protest and he shook his head to get him to stop. “But ya know I think the world of ya, that I trust every fuckin’ bit of myself around ya. Always ‘ave, always will.”

Brock let his eyes close and Jack tightened his arms around him. He smiled to himself because he already knew what that meant, the long drawn out silence didn’t impact the situation in any way because they’ve done all this before. He knew the drill.

He could feel Jack sigh softly into his hair, lips brushing along his ear as fingertips lazily grazed against his partially bared arm just before Jack rested his hand against Brock’s, interlocking their fingers together. “I love you too, so much that it scares me. But not enough for me to let you go, Brock.”

Brock finally lifted his head to stare deep into green eyes that tonight had gone olive, a shade that Brock knew much too intimately, a color that he found he adored. Jack nodded, confirming despite it being a truth that he’d already said more than a few times that Brock knew by heart at this point. He still liked to hear it and be reminded that Jack still cared no matter how many times he’d sit in the dark feeling unsure and distracted. That at moments like this it helped Brock feel he was enough, no matter how many times Jack had reminded him he wasn’t the issue, not exactly.

Culminated together, it was enough.

Jack was always enough.


End file.
